It's Not Ripe
by Doofbilla
Summary: Nebula is hungry. Gamora decides to give her what she wants. AU where the Soevereign fleet doesn't go after the Guardians right away. Gamora/Nebula.


In this moment, the one thing Gamora longed for most was silence. She has heard the rantings of Rocket, the shouts of Drax, and Peter's well meaning yet irritating attempts at making up for past blunders. In this moment, Gamora simply wanted nothing more than to spend the next few hours alone in her quarters aboard the Milano. Her footsteps echoed throughout the ship's halls so part of her wish was granted.

However, at the moment, she wasn't alone. Her own steps were accompanied by those of another, these dragging and heavy. Nebula had remained noticeably silent as Gamora dragged her by her cuffs through the vessel, but Gamora couldn't find reason to complain. Nebula would be in the hands of the Xandarian government soon enough, and perhaps then the green assassin would find her peace.

That peace was nowhere to be found, as Nebula finally chose to speak with Gamora in the middle of her binding to a piece of the ship.

"I am hungry," she stated flatly, "hand me some of that Yaro root."

"No. It's not ripe," Gamora replied, unable to keep her exasperated tone hidden, "and I hate you." Gamora averted her eyes as Nebula began to scoff about her supposed hypocrisy.

"I will be free of these shackles soon enough and I will kill you. I swear," Nebula finished, her gaze attempting to bore through Gamora's seemingly impenetrable exterior.

Gamora's eyes flitted up, looking Nebula in the eyes for the first time since they boarded the ship. "No," she began, attempting to hide whatever misplaced pain she felt for her sister upon looking at her, "You're gonna live out the rest of your days in a prison on Xandar, wishing you could." she attempted to put as much bite as she could into the remainder of that statement, and for the first time Nebula's cold stare seemed to waver for a second.

"You have denied me, so much in our lives, _sister,_ " Nebula hissed through gritted teeth and Gamora knew that word was meant to sting, "so I am not surprised that you would continue to deny me, even of something as small as a damn Yaro root."

Gamora blinked as her competitive edge began to show. For as much as she desired her peace and quiet, she couldn't just let her-her sister have the last laugh. She never could, really. Gamora picked up the Yaro root, feeling its tough exterior in her palm, and nearly shoved it between Nebula's lips, accompanying this gesture with a glare cold enough to match the blue cyborg.

A flicker of surprise passed over Nebula's eyes before she promptly bit down hard, breaking the Yaro root's exterior. She chewed the bit that she had broken off and bit down, again and again, silently devouring her way through the fruit. Gamora's stare wavered somewhat as she witnessed her sister eat in an almost animalistic display. Suddenly Nebula pulled away from Gamora's outstretched hand, a stringy bit of saliva leaving her lips and remaining on the yarnroot as she looked at her green sister.

"You…" Nebula's tone did not have quite the same amount of edge it had to it before. "You do not hunger yourself, sister?"

The offer permeated the air for a few beats as Gamora's mind was directed to a thought she wasn't sure Nebula had intended. Gamora looked down at the fruit and up at her sister a few times before gingerly biting on the other side of the Yaro root.

It was crunchy, bitter, and not at all ripe. Yet Gamora continued to bite into it anyway, the quiet sounds of crunching and swallowing beginning to fill the small part of the Milano. Her eye contact with Nebula did not break as her blue sister jerkily leaned forward, resuming her devouring of the fruit as well.

Gamora could feel her sister's hot breath on hers as they both greedily ate different parts of the fruit. Their eye contact continued as Gamora felt stranger with each passing minute.

As the fruit continued to disappear, Gamora felt her sister's lips brush hers. Her breath hitched for a second, her eyes searching Nebula's black orbs for any sort of reaction. As the Yaro root continued to turn to mush amidst both women's collected saliva, she felt her own tongue mingle with Nebula's.

Slowly, almost on its own, Gamora's hand shifted from the Yaro root to cup Nebula's chin, her fingers brushing over the mix of metal and flesh that was there. The distance between the two was closed further as Nebula's tongue suddenly darted into Gamora's mouth, shifting between the fruity mush to do so. The movement was almost mechanical, yet the husky groan that moved upwards from Nebula's throat felt entirely human.

Gamora's free hand wrapped around Nebula's smooth head as her other moved from cupping her chin to caressing her cheek, the scarlet haired woman's tongue almost burrowing itself into Nebula's mouth as the two exchanged saliva and bits of food. The two continued to peer into each other's eyes as they wrestled for dominance, Gamora gripping onto her sister's face for dear life as Nebula pushed her head further against Gamora's as she desperately willed her tongue to further itself down the woman's throat. Their mouths were wide open against one another, their positions shifting as Nebula thrust her knee between her sister's thighs, Gamora's eyes fluttering shut in response, loud but brief moans breaking between each lip smack.

Finally, as suddenly as it had begun, it was over. A thick strand of saliva connected both girls' lips as they parted, Gamora's heated gaze matching Nebula's cold but glazed over stare as both chests heaved. Nebula's head cocked slightly to the side in a curious manner, her eyes shifting to take in all of her sister as if she was seeing her in a completely new light. Gamora continued to gaze into her sister's eyes with completely unadulterated lust, her hands cupping the blue woman's cheeks. For a few painfully long seconds, there was silence.

"It wasn't ripe."

...

"I told you."

 **End**


End file.
